Just Another Day
by lilpinkbunny
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in Paris after Hogworts and they go though a romantic saga. Through trials and tribulations will our favorite pairing survive. GOING TO BE LONG!!! Rated R for Sex, Violence, and Language
1. When Paparatzzi attacks

A/N: This is the RE POST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope it makes everything better and clearer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story because I'm am very poor and very uncreative!  
  
Chapter two!  
  
Hermione returned to her massive hotel room about 4:30. It wasn't really a hotel room as much as it was a generous loft. On the first floor there was a huge kitchen with every thing anyone could ever want. There was a small bedroom (the blue room) with a full bathroom(smelled of vanilla). Additionally there was a dining room and a living room(a modern Parisian Style). The Dining room had floor to ceiling windows with a view of the Effile Tower with big drapes. The Loft was a Second Bedroom. Hermione's room (in the loft) was all white, just like she requested. Lilies were all over the room and it smelled like Vanilla, Her signature scent. There was a small desk where her lap top and cell phone sat and an entertainment system with a ten CD changer, DVD player, Large Flat Screen TV, VHS and Nintendo. The Bathroom had a large Jacuzzi bath that had candles around it with rose petals. There was also a shower that converted to a steam room. There was a large vanity for Hair and makeup.  
  
Hermione picked up the room service menu to try to decide what too order.  
  
'Hum. I wonder what Draco likes. Well, he's a rich kid so he's must like lobster. Maybe that and a salad, but what for dessert?'  
  
Hermione picked up the phone and dialed up room service.  
  
A man with a thick French accent answered, "Hello Miss Granger what would you like from room service tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like to order two lobsters with two of the House Salads and your most expensive bottle of Christal."  
  
"We can have that ready for you Miss. Granger. Would you like to order any Dessert?"  
  
"Yes, I don't like any of the items on the menu though."  
  
"That's alright. I'll have the head chef make the finest dessert. Its chocolate and, well, you'll be surprised. What time do you want the food to be delivered?"  
  
"7:45, thank you so much! Put the charge on my room."  
  
"Can do Miss Granger, anything for our best customer!"  
  
Hermione let out a big sigh and went to her bathroom. Before she had left the pool she had called the front desk and requested that the bath be warm and full of bubbles upon her return. She placed her white fluffy towel on the heated towel rack and relaxed in the bubbles. Her favorite vanilla incense was drifting through the air. It really relaxed her. She read a Hogwarts a History, the Collectors 50th anniversary edition.  
  
In about a half an hour Hermione climbed out of the tub and reached for the warm towel, dried herself off and put on her 100% silk kimono robe. Minnie looked at herself in the mirror. She applied mascara and a natural eye shadow. She was very tan and with the natural makeup she looked like a goddess. 'Of course she was a goddess' she thought to herself, 'I'm Minnie Granger, international singing sensation, Famous in the Muggle and Magic world!'  
  
She promptly left the bathroom and went into the closet for a dress. After searching for a long length of time she choose a black dress that was Audrey Hepburn inspired with a modern twist. Hermione loved the classic, and easily attainable style that Audrey had, and she loved to copy it. She would do anything to become her. Hermione went back to the bathroom and finished the look with black-heeled shoes and natural lipstick.  
  
With an hour to burn she went to her computer and started to respond to fan e-mails. This was the best and the worst part of her fame. She loved her fans with all her heart, but the Muggle fans were insane. The paparazzi was all around and ready to do anything to catch a picture of her. She hated it. But on the other hand the fans made all her money and all the fame she had. Without her fans she was nothing.  
  
An hour later she set the table that was next to the large windows. She had the drapes apart so that she could marvel in the view of Paris. Just then the doorbell rang. Hermione looked up and walked to the door. She checked through the peephole, never could be to careful she thought to herself. It was room service. The head chef himself brought the food up and arranged it on the table. She thanked the nice and waited on the comfy couch for Draco.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the doorbell rang. It was Draco. She let him in. He was wearing a black Armaini Suit with a gray shirt, the top button un done.  
  
"Hello Hermione. I read in Witch Weekly that your favorite flower is the Lily and that you request them all over you bedroom in hotels so I brought you some."  
  
'This is hellishly awkward'. Thoughts were spinning through Minnie's head. 'Does he think that this is a date' 'is it a date' 'do I like Malfoy' 'damn I think to much' 'Say something damn it, just say something!'  
  
"Thank you so much! That's so sweet of you" 'I sound like a 15 year old!' "Witch Weekly didn't lie about every thing in my life! I'm surprised!" She thought out loud as she escorted him in "Let me get some water for these!" She found a crystal vase and put the flowers in it and set them on the dining room table  
  
"Wow, you have the best hotel room I've ever seen!" He said in awe.  
  
"That's what happened when your number one. Ok for dinner we have salad followed by lobster and the chefs special for dessert."  
  
"Great Lets get started." Draco said. Just as he sat down a helicopter appeared at the huge window. "What the Hell!!!" Draco said in surprise.  
  
Minnie didn't know what to think of this. But the passenger in the helicopter pulled out a camera.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Hermione screamed. "Draco hide in the Bathroom, quick before they can take a picture." Draco covered his head with the top of the lobster cover (AN: you know, on top of the plates..) and scrambled out of the room. Hermione closed the drapes as quickly as she possibly could. 'Damn Paparazzi' she thought to her self. This time she had had enough of the prying into her life. It wasn't bad enough that she couldn't go out for a friendly dinner, but couldn't she at least have some privacy when she was eating with a friend. This was why she wanted to give up music, even though she loved it. Next weeks National Enquirer was gonna read "Minnie Grangers Lover, who is he?" This was driving her over the edge and she couldn't stand it. She was outraged.  
  
Slowly she walked over to the bathroom that Draco was hiding in. She was so angry. 'I wont let him see me this way' she thought to herself.  
  
She entered the bathroom. "Paparazzi?" Draco asked" Hermione just nodded. Started hitting his chest with her arms, but he wasn't moving so he pulled her into a hug. She sat down on the cold marble bathroom floor with him.  
  
"I just can't stand it anymore, ya know. Just getting followed around for no reason and the pictures. The invasion of privacy. Its only in the Muggle world. If I were in the Wizard world it wouldn't be as bad." She screamed uncontrollably. "Sometime I wish that this never happened to me."  
  
"I understand" Draco simply stated putting an arm around her. "But you love music and that's what you in it for. I understand. I get rumors all the time about my past, and me but you have to think that these people don't know you, the real Hermione. They can't make a true statement about you. Just calm down Minnie, every thing will be all right." 'What am I doing. Am I comforting with her? Do I like her?' 'Umm HELL YA!!!' 'Where did that come from?'  
  
They just sat there like that on the cold bathroom floor for a while before Hermione and Draco both drifted off to sleep food forgotten.  
  
END  
  
RE post going well, REVIEW!!!  
  
Lilp 


	2. The AM after

A/N: Here in chappy 3! Thanks bunches to all my wonderful reviewers, yea all three of you! You guys are so sweet! I'm gonna get the next few chapters posted faster. no one likes to read a 3 chapter long fic. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya'll know I own nothing.  
  
Chapter three!  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and was shocked to see Draco next to her on the cold bathroom floor. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Then suddenly all the emotions of last night came back to her. She was slightly happy that he was there; his shoulder was nice to cry on. She left the bathroom and entered the kitchen. The salad was still sitting on the table and the drapes were still closed, though sunlight was pouring through. Minnie sat down in a chair and started to silently pick at the salad thinking about the events of the night before. Malfoy seemed to be so much nicer then he had ever been at Hogworts.  
  
Suddenly she was knocked out of her deep thought by a knock on the door. She went over and opened it slowly. It was her manager Rose.  
  
"Hermione, where the hell have you been? We have an interview and a photo shoot that we need to be at in twenty minuets. God, you look like shit! (A/N: I don't know if any of you watch Friends, but I'm thinken' that Rose is much like Chandlers Ex-girlfriend Janice. "Oh. My. God. Chandler. Bing." Type person) what are you wearing?!? Damn, you need some makeup! CAN I DO IT? I'm thinking. PINK SPARKLES!!!"  
  
"Sorry Rose, but NO! I'll be ready in thirty minuets. I'll meet you in the lobby."  
  
"Darlen', we don't got thirty!" She always did this. SO RUDE! Hermione made a mental note to figure out what she was on when she hired her.  
  
"Sorry, did you hear me? I'LL BE DOWN IN THIRTY! SEE YOU THEN!" Where did that come from??  
  
"OK, OK!!! We got thirty! Also after the photo shoot we have to get on a plane and go to New York, the label reps want a meeting."  
  
"Why can't this just be done on the phone?" Hermione asked eating the salad.  
  
"They claim that it's to long to be dealt with on the phone." Said Rose, picking at her very long red nails.  
  
"Ok, I'll be down soon." Hermione shut the door and let out a sigh. Damn she hated that witch. She was a witch. All of Minnie's staff was magical. It made it easier to be herself.  
  
As soon as the door was closed Draco walked out of the bathroom. "She's a bitch." He said sleepily. Rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I know. Ok, I have to go to a photo shoot. I'm sorry that we never got to talk, but I still want to. When's a good time for you?"  
  
"Well I'm going back to the London tomorrow. And if you have to go back to New York then I don't know." He said forlornly.(A/N: hee hee, gotta love the thesaurus!)  
  
"Well, I'll send you an owl when I get to New York. I'm so, so, so sorry about last night."  
  
"That's ok, just don't forget to owl me a letter."  
  
"I wont." She said as she led him to the door.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Rose lied. You look beautiful." At that moment he gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. It wasn't anything special, but Hermione could feel sparks. Then he left without another word.  
  
After he left Hermione just stood there in shock. 'WTF???'. She was shocked, but happy at the same time. Draco Malfoy, the minister of magic, hottest 23 year old in the world just kissed her. 'I'm a fifteen year old again. Damn' she thought to herself. Nothing but a misestry groupie.  
  
This left twenty minuets to get ready for the interview/photo shoot. Hermione threw on some yoga pants and a matching tank top. She put her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her sunglasses and her Prada messenger style bag that she brings everywhere and promptly went to the lobby.  
  
The interview was nothing new. It was for a magazine called "French Teenager" it was for French muggles. She was asked the usual questions such as: "Do you have a boy friend?", "What are qualities in an ideal mate?", "What kind of style do you like?", "What's your favorite color?", and "What kind of makeup do you wear?" Minnie answered all of these the average way: no, honesty and unconditional love, Audrey Hepburn, Red, and Estee Lauder.  
  
After that they went to the photo shoot. Mariah Carey's song "Honey" was blaring in the background. It was one of Minnie's mix CD's that she requested they play at photo shoots. The Mix also included the songs "Heartbreaker" and "Loverboy". It took several very boring hours but the torture ended and she was on her way to her own privet jet.  
  
The jet was one of Hermione's favorite perks. She had a general room with a desk and a couch and a TV. She also had a bathroom (no tub), had a bedroom for her. The kitchen was in the front of the plane. As always, there we lilies littered through the plane.  
  
When they arrived at the plane Minnie went back to the bedroom and told no one to disturb her. She plopped down on the bed and got a piece of parchment and her quell out of the messenger bag. She started the letter to Draco.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm on my way to New York, on the airplane, you know? Well, I still don't know when I'll be back, so I'll send this letter to the trash can and write you when I know something.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She promptly threw the letter to the trashcan. She couldn't write him now. There was nothing to write. Instead she pondered the short kiss they had shared earlier that day. 'It was nice. Period. That's it, nothing more, maybe it will turn in to a friend ship, BUT THATS IT!' She thought to herself. 'Shit I'm falling for him.' She knew it and there was no denying it.  
  
She arrived in New York and went to her hotel. It reminded her of the one in Paris, but she instead had the view of New York. She missed and loved Paris. She wished to live there, but her home was always in London.  
  
Later that day she went to Arista records. She went up to the top floor to "L.A" Reid's office. And the meeting started the conversation.  
  
"So, Hermione, as you might know your contract with us is up soon. We need to re-sign you. This time you will have many more benefits because we know that you are sell-able. This new contract will be good for two more records and then it will run out again. Here is a copy of it, you should run it by your lawyer and let us know soon." He handed her a very large contract that was in a huge binder. She placed it on her lap.  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Also, Hermione, nice with the comment about not needing a man in your life to make you happy. Female fans identify with that. Can you not have a boyfriend for about six more months" After this comment Rose smiled. The whole comment was her idea.  
  
"Ok, I can try." 'This is such b.s.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, I understand that your lawyer is in London, so why don't you take two weeks off before you sigh the new contract."  
  
"OH, thanks."  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The second that she left the offices she wrote a letter to Draco. She was going to spend the rest of the day in New York and apperate to London that night.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
In coming back to London for two weeks. Come over tomorrow at about 8:30, or when ever you get back.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She gave it to her trusty owl and went shopping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione returned to London that night. She was carrying two huge Prada bags and a Gucci bag. Soon after her arrival she received a letter from Draco.  
  
Hermionie,  
  
Sounds great. I'll be at your place at 8:30. Did you have fun in NYC??  
  
Can't wait to see you,  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione couldn't wait.  
  
END CHAPTER 3.  
  
Very short chapter. I hope everyone liked it!  
  
Much Luv!  
  
pink 


	3. Chance Meeting

A/N: This is a revised versoin of Just Another Day. I have been reading it, thinking that I need to update it and make the details clearer. So Here we go. the Revised version.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this because I am poor! J.K. Rowling isn't.  
  
Just another Day  
  
Hermione sat in her all white Paris hotel room littered with lilies, alone. She had everything she could ever want it the world, but she was still so lonely. In the five years since she had graduated Hogwarts so much had happened. She had just been the common bookworm, but two multi-platinum CD's and international praise later, everything was very different for her.  
  
Tried of moping around in her confining room, Hermione put on her navy blue string bikini and proceeded to the V.I.P. pool. Because she was considered a "high priority guest" she had access to a special pool reserved for the rich and the famous. It was located to the top floor of the hotel and had a spectacular view of Paris. She soon arrived at the pool and plopped down in a secluded pool chair to tan herself. Hermione's golden blonde hair was gleaming in the sun. She put on her dark sunglasses and opened up the Witch Weekly magazine. She just happened to be on the cover.  
  
She was on top of the highly coveted "Most powerful witches and wizards list" this year. Hermione couldn't help but be proud of herself. She looked very beautiful on the cover too. She had on red form fitting robes with her hair blowing in the "wind" behind her, she had the dazzling superstar smile. She turned to the article about herself.  
  
"Minnie Granger (more formally known as Hermione Granger) is on top of  
the most powerful witches and wizards list this year of good reason.  
She has some of the most successful CD's ever. It has not only crossed  
over into the muggle world, but is on top of the magic charts too.  
Everyone is buzzing about her possible film role. This charming girl,  
who enjoys to read and dance, was head of her class at Hogworts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Cut down a paragraph or two.  
  
When we asked Miss Granger if there was a special man in her  
life she replied that she is very concerned with her career and  
that love and a family isn't one of her aspirations.  
  
'Yeah right', thought Minnie. That was all that she ever wanted, a  
family, she never saw her parents anymore. She wanted to, but she had  
no time for it. She would give up this whole career in a second for  
the love of her life. She was deep in thought when a stranger came by.  
He spoke in a deep and husky sexy voice.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure" Minnie responded, not even looking up.  
  
'I wonder who is number two'. She turned the page and saw Draco  
Malfoy's face smiling at her. He had grown up well. His hair had  
started to bet a bit darker with age, it was more of a dirty blonde,  
his hair was the same length, but he didn't gel it back anymore. He  
was wearing a very smart pin stripe suit.  
  
"Figurers" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What figurers" replied the person next to her.  
  
Hermione was about ready to say 'It figurers that Draco Malfoy is  
number two', but she only got as far as the word 'that' because at  
that moment she looked up and noticed who she was sitting next to.  
  
"Hello number one" he said casually. It was Draco, a million thoughts  
flouted through Hermione's head all at one time. He was wearing a dark  
blue swim suit and was a little toned, but not too much. He looked  
like a normal man of his age. He was reading the same thing she was.  
  
"Hello number two" Minnie responded still very much shocked.  
  
"Look, I think that now is a good time to apologize for always being  
such an ass at Hogwarts. In all honesty I was jealous of you because  
you were always better than me and you had two best friends that I  
knew that I could never have. I now know how bad it can be. Wow, that  
feels good to get out."  
  
"Were you really jealous of me?" Minnie asked questioningly  
  
"Hell yeah! You were the best of everything and I could never be  
better then you, no matter how hard I tried. I've wanted to apologize  
for so long. I've.. well.. I guess you could say. turned over a new  
leaf."  
  
"Yeah." Minnie said absentmindedly "I've been wondering though, how  
did you become the youngest minister of magic?"  
  
"Asken for my life story. Well my dad died trying to overthrow  
Voldemort after our seventh year, he lost. I never wanted to be a  
death eater so I got a job at the ministry and when Fudge got  
overthrown I got promoted, what about you?"  
  
"After Hogworts I came here, after Harry broke up with me. A bunch of  
my friends took me out to a karaoke bar to have a girl's night out. I  
sang the song "I will survive". There happened to be a record label  
rep. There and the next day I got signed. Short story."  
  
"Yeah. Hey do ya wanna do something tonight, maybe, just as friends, I  
mean?"  
  
"That sounds great. Oh, but I cant leave the hotel. Paparazzi follows  
me everywhere. Id be all over the tabloids. I know, come to my room  
about 8:00. We can get room service."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"Ok, room 1084"  
  
"See ya then."  
  
"Bye" God that was weird. HE seems to have really changed. I wonder  
who number three was.  
  
She turned the page to see Harry Potters picture staring up at her, he  
was riding around on a broom.  
  
"Figurers" Said Hermione.  
  
END~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THIS IS A RE-POST FYI!!!!!!!!  
  
Im gonna re start this story. With re posting. 


	4. Pizza and ahem

A/N: Ok here is chappy 4 of the RE POST! Hope you all enjoy. Big shout outs to all of my reviewers. FYI, THIS NOW HAS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, THAT'S WHY ITS R.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I think ya'll know that!  
  
Chapter four!  
  
The next day passed quickly and soon enough it was 8:00. Hermione was a bit nervous about Draco coming over. She kept thinking about what he had said and done. She had owled him back to ask if it were just ok if she didn't make anything to extravagant. Draco responded that he didn't care. So at 8:15 the Pizza guy arrived with one cheese pizza. (a/n: do they have pizza in England. Someone please tell me if this is an inaccurate detail) Hermione was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top. She personally thought that she looked very chill.  
  
Minnie owned a regular run of the mill apartment. She was on the top floor though. She had a little garden with a huge couch, bed thing on the top. (like ali landry on cribs) There were plants surrounding the area. She had drapes of linen around the area. On nice nights, such as tonight she would close the drapes and sleep out there. It was completely safe. She planned to just eat out there. It had a wonderful view of London. Hermione loves views. The rest of the two bedroom two bathroom apartment was decorated with a vintage style. Nothing to big. But her body guard lived near her in the building.  
  
The doorbell rage and Hermione opened it. Draco was there. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt. He might be the minister or Magic but he's still only 23.  
  
"Hello" He said.  
  
"Hey, come in."  
  
"Wow I love your apartment" He replied in a complementing tone.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I didn't really want a huge house. This place sorta keeps me grounded."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, were gonna have pizza on the roof. Follow me."  
  
Hermione led Draco up the spiral stairs and to the roof. They sat down on the ground with huge pillows at their backs. The pizza box was in between them.  
  
"So, tell me more about what happened after Hogworts." Hermione questioned hesitantly. She didn't know how he would react or even if he wanted to share what happened with her.  
  
"Well, before I start you have to understand that my father had serious mental problems. He was obsessed with power and money and that is what drove him to do what he did." Hermione just nodded her head and took a sip of her diet coke. " Half way into seventh year he hatched this plan to overthrow Voldemort and become the most powerful dark wizard in the world. He had been thinking about this for many years before he actually went through with the plan. That is why he didn't want me to become a death eater right away when I was old enough. He planned to attack Voldemort a week before school let out. His plan was that if he could defeat Voldemort then he could get some power from him. Like what happened with Potter. If he could get part of Voldemort's power in him he could become powerful. He isn't very smart and he wasn't a very good wizard. He is hardly smarter then Longbottom. Well, as you might suspect the plan backfired. The Daily Prophet said that he died from falling off of a broom, but it was really during a wizard duel with Voldemort. He never stood a chance. After he died I made sure that we had someone to take care of my Mother. I did not become a death eater. So I got a job at the ministry and the rest is history."  
  
"Wow. That's a shit load to handle. But why did you call me a mud blood all the time at school if you didn't want to be a death eater?" Minnie questioned.  
  
"Hermione, my dad may not have been smart, be he was very powerful and he had spy's all around watching me. I was afraid that if he found out I didn't want to be one he would beat me."  
  
"Did he beat you?" Hermione asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah" He said in a half whisper. "Me and my mother, it almost killed her. She couldn't get away from him, she was to scared. It was better for us that he did die. It let us get on with our lives. But let's switch to a different topic. Are you still tight with Potter and the weasel?"  
  
"Sorta. I dumped Harry the fall after school let out. We were living here together and he got an offer to go play on the American quidditch team. He wanted me to move over there with him. I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, but I knew that I didn't want to move to America. We got into other fights. One day I said enough. I brought all his clothes up to this roof and threw them into this ally." She told Draco and she glanced downwards. "I haven't talked to him sense but one of these days I mean to send him a thank you card."  
  
"Why a thank you card?"  
  
"Because if we hadn't broken up then Parvatie and Lavender wouldn't have dragged me to Paris on a trip and I wouldn't have gone to that karaoke bar and I would be broke and on the street."  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
"I still talk to him. He got married to Lavender and they live a mile away."  
  
"Go figure, they got kids?"  
  
" Yeah, a set of twins and a set of triplets."  
  
"Someone should tell that family about birth control." Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Umm. Draco, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"What was that kiss about in Paris?"  
  
"I donno, why?"  
  
"It just sorta took me by surprise, that's all."  
  
"Good surprised or bad surprised?"  
  
"Definitely good."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I might want to do it again."  
  
With that he leaned over the empty pizza box and kissed Hermione. This time the kiss was different, more passionate and hungry. Slowly they stood up and went to the couch/bed and closed the curtains, still kissing.  
  
He was pulling at her strap that had fallen off her shoulder a little. She was going to pull his shirt off. She got his shirt off first and started to feel all over his chest. It was hard but not to much, it was natural. A few blonde hairs adorned it. He managed to pull off her top, and she wasn't wearing a bra. He smiled at the though of that. She had 34C beasts. He kissed greedily down her shoulder to her breasts and nipples. Hermione moned deeply as he continues to tease her nipples with his mouth and hands. Hermione Started to kiss his neck and run her hands over his tight ass and pinched it as a sign to move on.  
  
Draco got the message load a clear. He unzipped her jeans. They were size 8's. Hermione is a curvy girl. Draco loved it, he hates waifs. She had on a black lacy thong 'Wow, did she expect this' Draco thought silently. He kissed a line down her right side from her breast to her hips. Hermione groaned in pleasure and she pinched her nipples. She wanted Draco's pants off. She unzipped then and pulled his boxers down in one swift motion reveling what had been making a VERY large tent (AN: lets just say he had big feet). He pulled off her thong and he entered her from above swiftly. They moved together until their separate climax's. Draco fell asleep, head in Minnie's cleavage, Minnie's holding his head softly.  
  
End Chappy 4!!!!!  
  
A/N: WOW! Did I just write what I think I wrote! HAHAHA! Hope you liked it. If anyone has constructive adive on how to wwrite these scenes, email me at kitzypoo887@lycos.com  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lilPink!!!!!!!! 


	5. Another chapter where they ahem

A/N: Next chapter. enjoy! REPOST  
  
Disclaimer: I'm no longer penniless, but still own nil.  
  
Chapter FIVE!!!  
  
The sun was peeking through the linen drapes on top of Hermione's apartment. She woke up slowly with the sun prying at her eyes. Se was slightly shocked to see Draco next to her, with is head in her cleavage, but then she remembered how he had opened up to her about his past, she smiled to herself. Hermione examined his closed eyes and his nose and his mouth and his chin. 'He looks so sweet when he sleeps' she thought to herself. She noticed his eyes softly peeking open.  
  
"Good morning love." She said softly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm pretty good, you?" He responded sleepily.  
  
"Very good, you want breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds nice to me. Let me get dressed."  
  
Draco and Hermione slowly got dressed together and went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, we have pancakes and French toast."  
  
"Pancakes, I didn't know that you could cook?" Draco replied, as Hermione started to shuffle through the cupboards  
  
"Yeah, I know how. I'm not that great of a chef, but I can make pancakes."  
  
In about ten minutes the pancakes were ready and they both sat enjoying them. They sat and talked about Draco's job.  
  
"So what does the minister of magic really do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not much. I have to work six days a week and go to conferences and Ministry functions, but other then that I just hold press conferences, and say yes or no to different types of things. I have to keep the moral of the people up. Not to hard really. It's harder to be the head of a department. It involves more work in the department and at the general level." He explained.  
  
"So, could you say no to a few things and come over tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Can do" Said Draco as he finished his pancakes and got up to leave. "Bye"  
  
Hermione walked him to the door.  
  
"Bye" She kissed him. It was simple but elongated.  
  
The next week and a half was much like this morning. Draco would get off work and go to Hermione's. When he got there sometimes they would eat, flirting with each other the whole time. Other times they would sit together on the floor and read. And still other times he'd come in drop his briefcase and Hermione would be in his arms. Either way they always ended up spending the night together, filled with passion. One morning Hermione was presented with a question. They were on her roof reading different sections of the daily profit.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going after you leave London?"  
  
"New York. I have to do some press and a few other things." Hermione replied still reading the article about fashion.  
  
"You're leaving on Friday right?"  
  
"Umm hum" She replied, still reading.  
  
"Hermione Granger I have a question for you!"  
  
"Shoot." Still reading.  
  
"Will you go out to dinner with me on Thursday night?" This may not seem like a question that would need to be asked, but even if they were sleeping together they still hadn't gone out for dinner. Hermione still hadn't told him that she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend of any type. It might not seem like a big deal, but "L.A" had asked her, and all the people that she had to deal with would get mad at her. She had learned that it helps to have a happy staff. So she did have quite a problem on her hands.  
  
"Draco I'd LOVE to go to dinner with you!" She said dropping the paper and closing him in to a big hug, but then she remembered her promise "Oh shit!" she exclaimed aloud.  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Sorry Draco I can't." She explained why she couldn't. He seemed rather sad, even if he said he was ok. Hermione had an idea though.  
  
Later that day after Draco left for work she went out to the mall. She bought a black wig. It was one of the nicest she had seen. It had real hair. The hair was black and wavy and short, vintage style, much different then her golden blonde hair. When Draco rang her doorbell that night she put on the wig. She showed it to him and they made plans to go out of Thursday night.  
  
Hermione was very excited on Thursday afternoon. It had been so long sense she had gone on a date, not sense Harry four years ago. She took a shower. After the shower she picked out a black wrap style dress that looked fabulous on her curvy figure. She looked in the mirror and put in her new green color contacts and then her makeup and then the wig. She looked completely different. She loved it.  
  
As a precaution she met Draco at the trendy restaurant. He looked dashing as well. He was in a designer suit. They had a wonderful dinner with drinks after words, cosmopolitans (Hermione's favorite). There was only one close call of being caught. When they were ordering the food the waitress said:  
  
"Wow, you remind me of Minnie Granger!" Hermione froze and looked at Draco. He saved the day.  
  
"Miss you must be mistaken I'm Jack Harris and this is my wife Lucy."  
  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's alright, people tell me I look like her a lot" Hermione said winking at Draco.  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly. And before long the night was over. Hermione and Draco popped into his Rolls Royce and went to his penthouse apartment. It was huge and very elegantly decorated. Hermione dropped her bag and turned around. She jumped in to his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him with the door still open.  
  
"Hermione," Draco gasped between breaths, "let me close the door." He closed and locked the door as she was kissing him. She removed her arms from behind his head and threw off her wig, and started to work on the top buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Thanks for covering for me at the restaurant" She muttered as he put her down for a second after locking the door and untied the wrap dress. It fell to the ground amidst their frenzied kisses bruising each other lips with their strength. Hermione was pulling at his shirt with desperate passion. Draco helped her out by pulling his jacket and un doing his shirt. "No Problem" he replied  
  
He then picked her up and walked with out look towards the very expensive red couch that sat in the center of the room, however, he couldn't see and only made it to the beginning of the carpet where Hermione decided to grab his cock through his pants, taking him by surprise and sending them both to the floor.  
  
"These clothes have to go." Hermione said huskily. Unclasping her bra sending his mouth to her nipples. Draco was on top of Hermione now, attempting to use his hands to pull off his pants, not having much success, so Hermione flipped him over.  
  
"My turn." She took her tongue and dragged it down his chest, stilling looking at him, to his pants and, simultaneously sucking the sensitive skin above the top of his kakis, undid his belt and pulled off his pants.  
  
"Enough foreplay" Draco grunted, needing to feel her around his throbbing cock.  
  
"Alright" Replied Hermione seductively. With that she pulled off her thong and went down on him, riding him like a bull. She was gasping through the immense pleasure and Draco was playing with her breasts, eyes closed. Draco came first and Hermione kept jumping up and down on his cock in desperate need of a release. She was using one hand to play with Draco's balls and another to finger her clit, Draco was still playing with her full breasts.  
  
They went on like this, rolling around on the floor for a few hours trying to make each other cum more. Eventually they feel asleep with the smell of cum drifting dense the air. Little did they know that someone was lurking outside the door.  
  
Draco and Hermione woke up the next Morning, took a shower together and ate cereal before they left separately to go on to there daily routines.  
  
Hermione spent the morning out buying new clothes to cheer herself up. She was very sad that she had to leave Draco. When she got back to her apartment a note was slipped under her door. She gasped as she read it.  
  
Minnie Granger,  
  
I know about you and Mr. Malfoy. You better break it off with him or else there will be calamitous consequences. I never go back on my word.  
  
There was no signature at the bottom. A few seconds later Hermione felt sick, she ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews! How was my sex scene? Ok I hope???  
  
lilpink! 


	6. Dracos office

A/N: here is chapter six. I hope that you all enjoy this. Not much to say. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you have to be kidding me, is this even necessary! HELL NO, I don't own Harry Potter (duh!).  
  
Also, a note from a few chapters ago: I also don't know or own "L.A" Reid, the music exec. Why did I choose him?? I don't know!  
  
Chapter six  
  
Hermione woke up a half hour later. She didn't remember anything. She saw her throw up in the toilet and it really smelled. She flushed the toilet. However she saw the note on the table. 'Ah, yes' she thought to herself 'the note' She started to feel sick again. Pulled herself up to the toilet. She didn't feel right at all. Hermione decided that she should call her bodyguard and go to see Draco. She did not know what else to do.  
  
Hermione used the muggle telephone to call her bodyguard. He lived a floor underneath her. His name was Leo. He was her best friend, well, Draco was her best friend, well, more like lover, and Ron her other best friend. Leo lived to protect her though. Hell, he'd take a bullet for her, not that Draco or Ron wouldn't, but you understand, he has to. She told him every thing. He even knew about Draco. He was very trust worthy.  
  
Before Leo came Hermione changed into a pink dress with a black Prada bag. She placed the wig onto her head and put in the color contacts. She put on her makeup and the look was complete. Leo came over and with that they went to meet Draco. Draco had said that if she ever had to see him at the office to go by "Lucy" his cousin on his mother's side.  
  
They traveled by floo powder to the Leakey Cauldron then to the Ministry Offices. It was in Diagon Ally. Ten minutes later Hermione stood out side the Ministry. 'Here goes nothing'.  
  
She went up to the top floor on the elevator. The entire office was very modern an din a muggle style. She didn't know exactly where Draco's office was, but he was the most important person, so to the top she went. Leo didn't accompany her on this trip. She had given him the next few hours off. He knew she was safe with Draco. She reached the top on the elevator and saw that she was indeed at his office. The secretary was a woman who looked to be about in her seventies. She had reading glasses low down on her nose and acted like she was the authority on everything because she was older.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Draco Malfoy's cousin Lucy. I need to see him urgently. Can you please let me in to see him?" Hermione said in a fake Southern accent. The aged secretary didn't even look up.  
  
"No." She said casually. She probably had done this before.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione said tactfully.  
  
"You need an appointment to see him and I don't care who you are." She still wasn't looking up.  
  
"I really need to see him, its very urgent!" Hermione said almost desperately.  
  
"Then I suggest that you make one." She replied cynically.  
  
"Can I have one for today?" Minnie asked, trying to urge on the conversation.  
  
"No, you he has no free time today." 'What a bitch' She still hadn't looked up. Hermione was just about to leave but Draco walked out of his office. He looked very surprised to see her. But he re gained control 'He's so hot.' Hermione thought. He was dressed in a pin stripe suit with a white shirt on underneath and a professional Christen Dior tie.  
  
"My dear Cousin Lucy, What are you doing here?" He said. The secretary just rolled her eyes glanced up shortly. Draco was looking at her in a very un- cousin like way. Looking her up and down seductively.  
  
"Well Draco, I wanted to see you. Umm. Aunt, Judy, yeah, well, she's very ill. And you were, umm. her favorite nephew so she umm, wanted you to come before she died." She said looking down at her feet oretending to start to cry, she pulled on a pair of black sunglasses to hide the faux tears.  
  
"Let's go into my office." He said reassuringly pulling her in to a huge room. There was a bathroom and a bedroom; it was like a mini house, but what would you expect? He sat her down on the couch.  
  
"What's up?" He looked concerned. He only told her to come to the office if something was extremely wrong. He had his hand on her shoulder and was trying to comfort her.  
  
"I went out this morning after I left your house and when got home this note was slipped under the door." She showed him the note. He looked over the note for a few minutes.  
  
"Ok" He was trying to keep his calm. She wasn't that stupid, she could tell he was as nervous she was. "I would suggest that maybe you up you security a bit. Not like another live in guard, but just ones that will run errands with you, help you at concert, and stuff like that. And maybe get more security. I know it can cost a lot, but I think it's worth it."  
  
"I have thought about this a bit sweetie, was top student. I think I might know who the person is."  
  
"The exact person?"  
  
"No the type. He is probably a stalker, and most likely magical. We did a really good job to hide what we were doing. He might even live in the neighbor hood. I'm not going to report it yet; I think that Leo can handle it. I trust him enough, and yes he knows about this, but I will tell Leo and up my security a bit. I just don't want to call a lot of attention to it because were not supposed to be together."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. What time do you leave?" He still sounded nervous, but he remembered that Hermione was smart and very capable.  
  
"Not for five more hours."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to tell Mrs. Crow (the secretary) to cancel all my appointments for the time. I'll be back in a second."  
  
Just as Draco left a man dressed in all black appeared in the room. He was bald and looked to be about 40. He had sunglasses on too.  
  
"Miss Granger, how nice to see you. I'm not going to stay, or give you the pleasure of coming with me, but I will be taking you soon. Be warned, you can't hide for long." With that he apperated out of the building. Hermione just sat there frozen with fear, lie she was petrified.  
  
"D. D. Draco!!" She finally had come to her senses. A man dressed in all black had threatened her life. And thought it wasn't the most Gryffindor thing to do, she freaked out! 'Damn, I'm being such a Hufflepuff' she silently thought to her self. But that didn't change the fact that she was scared beyond belief. As soon as she yelled for him Draco came running in and slammed the door.  
  
"M-m-man, in-in-in, B-black, Came in. Ga-gonna kidnap m-me." 'Holy shit' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened." She proceed to spill out the whole story and was in tears in no time. "Ok, Leo is never going to leave you side. I'm going to send my assistant to go and find him, Ok. Do you really need to go to New York?" He said very urgently.  
  
"I have to re-sign, or else I'm outta my contract, so yeah." The look of fear was in her eye.  
  
"Ok here's the plan; hire more day time security, Leo will share a hotel room with you. I want you to Owl me every day, and if you miss a single day then I'm going to New York to find you. Ok?" She simply just nodded. He continued "I swear if I ever find this guy I'm gonna kick his ass into next year."  
  
"Draco, don't freak out." At that moment Leo came back. "Ok Draco, I'm going to Owl you when I get to New York. I love you babe" She gave him a short sweet kiss.  
  
"Love you to baby."  
  
With that she left. Leo brought her back to her house and watched her as she packed. They both port keyed to New York. It was late. Minnie and Leo had a simple room service dinner. She was getting very sick of room service. Leo was in the same loft with her. She said good night and went to write Draco.  
  
Draco,  
  
I'm safes hotel in NYC. Great views. Room service sucks. Leo and I are fine. I don't think that he will follow me to New York, cant really be sure though. I love you so much, thank you for helping me through this. It means a lot to me.  
  
Hugs and Kisses and Porny thoughts.  
  
Hermione  
  
She sent the letter with her Owl out the window and went to bed.  
  
About One A.m. Hermione was woken up by the noise of walking around.  
  
"Hello Hermione, I told you it wouldn't be long."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Hee Hee, a cliffhanger!!!  
  
~Pink~ 


	7. the attaker

A/N: here we go, chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The second that he said these words Hermione grabbed her wand that was placed on the bedside table. She was ready to duel him right there. She was surprised though when she felt a hook at her belly button. 'Brilliant' she thought 'my wand is a port key.' It was brilliant, not too helpful to her, but no doubt brilliant.  
  
A few seconds later she reached her destination and looked around. She was still in New York it seemed, but in a dark ally. Seconds later her mystery kidnapper came into the ally. ( A/N: is this the right type of ally???)  
  
"Ms. Granger, hello. Allow my self to introduce myself." He took off his hood. He stood about seven feet tall, yes very tall, dark gray eyes.. "I am Thanatos. I am a fan of yours; I'm in love with you. You are going to marry me, forget Draco, all you need is me!" This puzzled Hermione. A man, who didn't even know her was in love with her, and wanted to marry her. She knew that some fans went over the edge into obsession, but this was too much. What was she supposed to say 'Hell ya, lets tie the knot!' sure, when hell froze over.  
  
"I don't love you" Minnie stuttered. That was the only thing Hermione could think to say. She looked around the ally for an escape root out. It was one way, dark and cold, almost to cold for December. In only her tank top and boxer shorts it was a bit chilly.  
  
"That's enough! Bindeus" He shouted the incantation for the binding and fastening spell. Instantly ropes and chains shot out of the front of his wand and bound Hermione to the wall of a three-story tall brick building behind her. (A/N: I don't know the incantation for the binding spell, none was listed online, and so I made one up) Hermione tried to struggle and get loose, but it was no use.  
  
"Let me down now!!!!" she screamed. This didn't work.  
  
"You don't love me? I'll make you love me." With that he took out a knife and made a tiny slit above her breast. It bleed and he took her blood and licked it. "I will stop when you tell me you love me!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo was awoken by the sound of a scream at about one A.M. He had heard a scream. Leo got out of bed and ran to Hermione's room. He got there in time to see a man about seven feet tall disapperate. Leo ran to his room and put some real clothing on and apperated to Draco's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo knocked on Draco's door. Draco, who was asleep, came to the door quickly. Draco didn't know who it was, but he rarely had someone come to see him at six a.m. He saw Leo standing there with a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Hermione. Kidnapped. In New York. Called New York wizard police. Come with me." Draco put on some clothing and apperated with Leo to New York. They arrived in Hermione's hotel room.  
  
"All I was able to see was a man about seven feet tall disapperate. He didn't have Hermione with him. My guess is that something in this room is a port key." He said surveying the room.  
  
"Yeah, has to be, she would try to fight him, wouldn't apperate willingly." Draco responded running his fingers through his hair. Both men hadn't shaved, hadn't brushed their teeth, and weren't wearing anything nice. Draco had on a pair of flannel pants with a white shirt and a sweatshirt. Leo had on a pair of wrinkled jeans and a black tank top.  
  
"Her wand didn't even move. She told me that she was going to sleep with it right next to her. Ohhhhhh." That was it.  
  
"Wands the port key!!!!" It was starting to be clear. "But why wouldn't he use it?"  
  
"Maybe he heard me coming and thought it best to just apperate. There are tons of reasons." As he said this there was a knock on the door. Draco stayed surveying the room. It was all white, just like she wanted and it smelled like lilies and vinilla. It even smelled like her. Draco heard all of the detectives coming.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. We are here to investigate the crime scenes. We understand that you and Leo think that maybe her wand is a port key. He probably had the port key on a timer so that he could leave no evidence behind. Were going to test the wand for other spells. Leo is going to be interviews." He said this all rather quickly. It must be routine. The officer had run of the mill brown hair.  
  
"Ok." With that Leo and the investigator left. Draco turned around and left the room. He wanted to get away form this room; he couldn't stand it any more. He had to get out. No where special. He just walked around New York. Soaked up the evening and tried not to think about what happened. The investigator said that she was probably still in the city, but they could be anywhere. Hell, by the time that they got to her she'd be dead. But whom was Draco kidding, he wasn't the golden boy, he doesn't find people. But it was Hermione, and he though he hadn't told her yet; he'd fully fallen for her, and was in love with her. He hadn't told her yet. They had only really gone out once, and before that the relationship was a purely physical one. Draco wanted to bring it to the next level. 'What the hell, I might as well try to find her' he thought as he entered an ally. Hermione wasn't in it, but he just kept trying ally after ally holding out hope that his love may still be alive.  
  
~~Fifteen blocks away~~  
  
Hermione woke up. All that she remembered was bleeding and stuggling.  
  
"Your awake." It was Thanatos. She suddenly started to feel brave. "Do you love me yet?"  
  
"No, I never will. I hate you it won't change, no matter how much you do to me." She had the look of hate in her eyes. He smirked, just like Draco could, but Thanatos was much more evil.  
  
"Ok, you leave me no choice." With that he got out a longer blade. It could do serious damage. Hermione had, had enough. She screamed bloody murder. At five in the morning there weren't very many people out, but maybe someone would hear. "SHUT UP BITCH!!!" he said and proceeded to slice her thighs.  
  
Just as he started to slice his own wrists a man came running into the ally. It was Draco. He had been only five blocks away and had heard screaming. It was his basic last hope that it was Hermione, but it was. He had his wand out.  
  
"Bindeus" He shouted at Thanatos. Thanatos hit the wall next to Hermione.  
  
"Draco!! Thank god you're here!!" Hermione was the most elated she'd ever been in her life. Even though she was in serious pain.  
  
"Are you ok? What'd he do? DID HE DO THIS TO YOU??? No, don't tell be now, hold on." He used a healing charm on her thighs and chest, called the magic police and carried her back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon arrival at the hotel all the investigators were still roving around the hotel room. 'Getting nowhere' thought Draco. Hermione was asleep again. The first people that they encountered were in the living room. He had stopped at the front door; he was holding the occupant so they gave him a key. Draco entered the loft silently. He saw Leo, Rose and a host of other people that looked like friends. It looked as though Ron and Ginny were also there. Draco couldn't really tell. No one was really looking up. He was unnoticed. He approached a chair and set her into it. At that motion every one looked up at him. Ron and Ginny were caught slightly by surprise at what looked to be Draco Malfoy. Leo was the first to say something.  
  
"You really found her?" he said in disbelief. Every one else looked at Draco in shock. What was the minister of magic carrying Hermione into her hotel room?  
  
"What they hell are you doing Malfoy?" Yup, it was Ron.  
  
Draco had to explain to everyone what was going on. He swore them the entire story, minus all the great sex. He assumed that she still wanted it to be secret so he had them swear not to tell. Ron looked at him in disbelief, you know, they way that only Ron can. He learned that the people were Rose, Leo, her stylist Julia, Ron, Ginny, Lea her publicist, and Cole who produced her albums. They were all her best friends so Draco had no problem telling them.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked Ron hesitantly.  
  
"Ron, of course she isn't dead, she's breathing you dumb ass!" Ginny shot back.  
  
"No she isn't dead, I ran into him about five miles away. He was slitting her thighs, she already was bleeding from her chest. I don't know what else happened,. As Draco absentmindedly completed this thought Minnie began to stir.  
  
END ON CHAPTER!!  
  
Hope you liked it, this wont be the end of our little stalker friend. AHAHAHA!  
  
~lilpink~ 


	8. Dracos promise

A/N: OK! Whoa. I just re did, all the chapters. I was watching "It Good to Be Madonna" and I got some high qual. Ideas. I hope you like them all. I'm going to try and aim for a thirty Chapter story. but that's only a guess.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy night."  
  
Minnie opened her eyes to the blinding lights and Draco's concerned face.  
  
"What happened to me.." She asked groggily as about ten people jumped all over her asking if she was ok.  
  
"I'LL GET SOME WATER" shouted Ron, in an effort to be helpful.  
  
"GOOD GOD YOU LOOK LIKE GRADE A SHIT, DOLL, AND THIS WONT WORK FOR THE TEEN PEOPLE SHOOT" that was Rose. oh, god, not her. and then she saw police, it was all kinda fuzzy. Someone was telling everyone to leave her alone. It was Draco. DRACO... HE saved me from that guy.  
  
"you guys, give her room." Draco persisted. Then, leaning down to her level, but not to in her face asked her, "Mione, are you ok. Can you say anything." He asked hesitantly.  
  
Hermione replied slowly, "I have. a bit of a head ach. ugh. I feel kinda nauseated, Thanks Ron" He had just returned with some water for her. "Ugh. Draco, you saved me."  
  
"Yeah, I did" He said blushing. She was drinking water and he could help but think of how extremely relived he was to have her safe again.  
  
"You came, after, some guy with a T. what was it??? Than. something." She was looking into the air in front of herself thinking.  
  
The police came in. The brown haired police man announced, "We weren't able to capture Thanatos, he is know for stalking such celebrities as Halle Berry, J Lo. , and Anna Nicole Smith. He always gets away, were not sure how [A/N: remember, these are muggle police], but he's really tricky. He did a number of you. We need to interview you to get your full account of the events. The Press is down stares being restrained. We suggest you don't say anything about it until later after you rest. Then release a press statement and take some time off with a loved one. We also want you to see a doctor about the gashes." Hermione nodded and went off with the Brown haired cop. Draco collapsed on the couch. Ron approached him.  
  
"So." Ron said in a low drawling voice (A/N: like the God Father) "Your going out with my friend. If your hurt her, I'll cut ya. Got that?" Draco started to laugh.  
  
"WOW! LPB is really off her rocker now. It must be early, and she must have to go to summer school later." Draco said comically. [ah, Draco, such the jokester]  
  
"I don't think you grasp the seriousness of the situation, my friend, I will kill you faster then you can say Thanatos. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I don think you have to worry. I love Hermione very much and our relationship has evolved from something very physical to something very meaningful very, very fast. In fact, The Ministry has been trying to get me to go on a sabbatical for a year, and I might just go on it and take Hermione with me." By now everyone was nodding there heads.  
  
"That might work? But where are you going to bring her?" Asked Ron looking out for him best friends safety.  
  
"I was thinking I'd bring her to my Estate in the English country side. Not only does it have a top of the line security system, It has 9 bedrooms all very spacious. Lovely views of the rolling Hills accompany The in door and out door pools, Tennis Courts, Horse stables, and the 6 Full baths. I think she will find it to be very refreshing." Draco had everyone very impressed.  
  
"Ok," said Ginny slowly, "I think that it's a good plan. Make sure she feels safe."  
  
Just that second the door slowly opened, Its HARRY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone turns around to look at scar boy and his shocked look on his face.  
  
"I don't think Hermione will want to see you at all, ever." Ginny said angrily to Harry. Remember, girl friends are always there for each other and Ginny knows what Hermione went through after Harry, She knows Hermione cannot deal with seeing him again. Not after last night. Harry started to walk to the center of the room.  
  
"I, Had to come, I saw on the news and I had to be here, there saying she. dead." Harry's said, he had no more coloring in his face.  
  
"Well, She isn't dead," said Draco not even looking at Harry, "She alive and talking to police. Harry was surprised to see him there.  
  
"Why the hell are you here??"  
  
"I'm in love with her, and I saved her." Harry was enraged.  
  
"What? She HATED you. She could NEVER love you, EVER!" Harry shot back jealously. Ginny started to stand.  
  
"Harry, I think you've said enough, you need to go now."  
  
"NO!" He shouted defiantly, I won't go until I make sure HE hasn't done anything to her." Just as he said that Hermione exited the room where the police were questioning her. She got slightly pale when she caught sight of Harry. She was shocked. She hadn't seen him in Four years. She could feel her heart break and tears spring to her eyes, She couldn't deal with this tonight.  
  
"Harry, go away, I don't want to talk to you." She stated rationally before running to her room. Harry just turned and left after giving Draco a rude and angry look. Ginny gave Draco a simple look.  
  
"If you love her, go comfort her. She needs it." Draco nodded and ran off to Hermione's room  
  
Her room was customary to her needs. Hermione was sitting on the window sill looking at a view of the Statue of Liberty, staring towards England. Draco just entered quietly and stood behind her. He could tell she was crying silently.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"What does it look like??" She stated still looking out the window.  
  
"I guess not." Replied Draco, he started to walk over to her and put him protecting arm around her. "I just don't want to see you hurt. It hurts me. Did the police tell you the plan?"  
  
"What plan?" She said absentmindedly.  
  
"You're going to live on my English estate in the countryside for a year, with trips to France. I promise. Were going to stay here tonight, see a doctor tomorrow and leave after. I'm taking a year sabbatical." She turned around and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. And looked deeply into the pools that were his eyes.  
  
"Thank you. With out you I wouldn't be here. I own my life to you."  
  
"It's ok love. I understand." She started to cry. "It's the least I could do."  
  
"You don't get it," She started to mutter hysterically, like she was thinking out load. "Harry shouldn't bother me, but he was my EVERYTHING. All the times I had to worry for HIS life. It was all him. I didn't treat myself with the love and respect that you give to me so freely. I don't deserve this life. I deserve to be dead, and if I were dead I could leave all the paparazzi and all the stalker and loonies behind and just be myself. You know?"  
  
Draco cradled her in his arms. " I know, that's why I'm going to take you away from here where you can read and be by yourself with me, and I have horses there and everything you could ever want my love. Hermione?"  
  
"Hum?" She murmured into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you to Draco." He smiles at himself. He had to love of the only women who mattered to him in the world.  
  
"Sleep well love." With that he carried her over to the bed and lied down next to her sleeping in perfect bliss.  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OOH! THE SEED HAS BEEN PLANTED IN MORE WAYS THEN ONE!!! I'll let you all mull that over a little.  
  
REVIEW and I promise to update soon. I'm looking at 30 chapters. This is defiantly going to be a saga of epic proportions. 


	9. The person in the dark

A/N: Chapter 9. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Life is tough enough without having someone kick you from the inside."  
  
Draco opened his eyes to the white ceiling of the doctor's office. He had brought Hermione there with Leo earlier. He had apperated there things to his estate and alerted the house elves. He was waiting for her, However, for just a small check over wounds it was taking a little. The nurse came out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked almost giddily, "Can you come with me?"  
  
Draco got up silently wondering what the nurse's problem was. Hermione had been attacked, it wasn't a GOOD thing! He followed her down a white hall with florescent lights. He entered a small room. Hermione was sitting on the examining table with a robe on. She had a slight smile on her face and gave Draco a very meaningful look when he entered. He sat next to her and looked at the doctor, a balding man in his 50's with a big beard.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad you're here on this special day! I was just talking with Hermione and I'm to OB/GYN but I think it is rather apparent that Hermione is Pregnant." Hermione was so giddy by now, she looked at Draco expecting the same response. Draco gave the man a half awake look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You girl friend is Pregnant, She is going to have a baby. She was positive it was yours, she hadn't done anything with anyone else."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" HE turned to her with a look of sheer excitement on his face. "I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"Of course," the doctor cut in, "It isn't positive. I understand that you will both be departing today for England. I think it would be wise to have a mid wife deliver the baby and visit Hermione to confirm what I believe to be true." Draco was still taken by shock as Hermione got re-dressed. He waited in the hall and they left together once she was done. They apperated Ministers Château  
  
Before them was a modern castle. It looked rather like a château. Hermione was thrilled, she turned to Draco as the walked up to the entrance gate, "Do your, really, own this?" She had a look of glee on her face, "It to wonderful!" He looked at her and with a simple smile said, "There isn't anything that is to good for you darling. Remember that forever." She gave him a simple smile and they walked up to the front gate. Draco announced his arrival into the box and the huge iron wrought gates open to greet them. Huge towers grew from the side of the house. There was a fountain in front. A garage was visible from the side. Hermione's mouth was open in awe. It was a smaller scale palace of Versailles. Everything looked golden under the sun. Draco walked up to the front door as if the residence was nothing. Hermione was shocked. Mouth to the ground so to say.  
  
The entrance hall was glamorous. White walls with drapes on the entrance windows that went up to the high ceiling of the room. Hermione turned to Draco,  
  
"This is a small fucking town."  
  
"Yeah," said Draco casually, "It's ok. About the size of where I grew up."  
  
"OK! I grew up in a 2 bed room house, nothing like this."  
  
"Well, get used to it. Here, I'll show you to the library."  
  
He started to walk down a re-incarnation of the hall or mirrors and entered the library. It had thousands of books. It was bigger than the Hogwarts library. Hermione wanted to run around screaming.  
  
"Draco," she turned to him, "Thank you, I love you more then words could describe."  
  
"I love you to, with all my heart. Why don't you stay here, and I'm going to go make sure everything's ok with the house elves?"  
  
"Sure" said Hermione, mesmerized by the books, "That sounds good."  
  
"Ok love, I'll be back in a half hour."  
  
With that he kissed her and walked out and down the hall towards the kitchens. Half way there he was caught off guard and pulled into a nearby closet. It was dark and filled with extra scented candles. Draco turned around calmly felling around for his wand and reaching for the light at the same time. He got his wand out and was about to turn on the light when he felt the zipper of his pants pull down. The mystery person grabbed his cock through his white boxers and pulled all his clothing down. Before Draco could reach for the lights the mystery person started to suck on his cock.  
  
"What." He started, but the person who was teaseling his cock quieted him with a "shush".  
  
The mystery person knew that if she wanted him to stay she had to do something drastic, so she started to deep throat his cock. The entire langht was in her greedy mouth and she was sucking hard. Draco was overcum with pleasure. He grunted loudly and tried to grab the walls to keep himself supported. The wet mouth had all 8 inches in her mouth. She started to caress his balls. This was by far the best blow job ever and the element of mystery was even better. Draco could hold himself any more. He shot into her mouth and down her throat into her stomach. He screamed loudly.  
  
A passing house elf was intrigued by the noise. He peeked though the key hole as Draco turned around and hit the lights on, cock now becoming softer. The elf spotted none other then Parvatie, Draco's old whore and sighed and left, suspecting nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Back in the room Draco saw Parvatie.  
  
"I had to know it was you, you make me cum faster then anyone." Draco said sexily.  
  
"I know baby, I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you. I haven't had a good orgasm in months." She said seductively.  
  
Draco suddenly felt guilty. Before he had no girlfriend for years, but he couldn't do thins anymore with any other women. He now only loved Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Parv," she had started undressing, "We can't do this anymore, I have a girlfriend and I'm going to be a father. It has to end now." She looked disappointed, but did put her clothing back on.  
  
"Fine," She said, long black hair gleaming in the light and red lipstick smudged from the killer blow job, "I'll fuck some house elves. If you ever need me, you know where to find me." With that she kissed him and they left the room, Draco turned off the light and zipped the zipper. As he exited the room he saw his head house elf, Winkles, looking at him with disbelief.  
  
"I thought you were monogamous? I just saw Miss Hermione and she couldn't stop talking about you. She read your biography. You are ashamed!!!!" She said accusingly. Draco was very guilty. He bent down to the same level as Winkles.  
  
"PLEASE don't tell her. I just ended it and she caught me by surprise. I didn't want her to do it." He said rationally and yet desperately at the same time." Winkles didn't really like it but her just nodded his head anyway.  
  
"FINE, but if I see it again I tell, I do."  
  
"It won't ever happen again." Draco said reassuringly, "Let's go to the conference room and make sure everything is ready for Hermione and the mid wife." The house elf nodded and walked with Draco down the hall of mirrors.  
  
END!!!  
  
That's it for that! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I have my own site now, Check my profile!!!  
  
Lilp 


	10. CONTEST

Hi to all my Loyal readers… I just wanted to announce that I am holding a monthly Fic contest on my Fan Fic site. The winner will be posted there and I will shamelessly promote you all over the different sites I frequent. Rules are on my site  
  
Thanks for reading…  
  
LILP 


	11. Preganacy and a suprise

A/N: Thanks for the constructive criticism. It helps a lot. ENJOY  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN  
  
Just Another Day  
  
It had been 8 weeks sense Hermione and Draco had traveled to Draco's Château.  
  
Hermione released a statement to the press about her stalker, but not about the Pregnancy because she was still not allowed to have a boyfriend:  
  
"The stalker situation has greatly distressed me. I still love all my fans; however I feel it is best for me to take a year off from performing. Thank you for your ongoing support. There are no better fans on earth better then mine!"  
  
She was very satisfied and had received record amounts of emails from fans. She had tons of time and tried to respond personally to each one. Being a pregnant woman with nothing to do left plenty of time for her fans. When she wasn't responding to her adoring fans she was riding horses and relaxing in the library.  
  
It had also been 8 weeks sense the last appearance of Parvatie, Draco's former whore. Draco used to employ her because it was less dangerous to have her because she would never talk to the press. She stayed in the Château where she was very comfortable and never left. She realized once Draco dumped her that it was time to go. She left, knowing that the relationship couldn't last long. She'd been to Hogwarts to, and Draco and Hermione were as different as night and day.  
  
Draco still corresponded with the ministry and made important chooses ad been a few rumors of an over throw, but every thing seemed to be ok now. The wizarding world seemed to be out of peril. Everything was well with the world.  
  
Hermione and Draco got into the Habit of an evening horse ride though the rolling hills surrounding the château.  
  
The sun was setting and they sat on a hill that glimpsed over the tiny canal below.  
  
"Whoa…" Hermione commanded her white horse, "Draco, can we get off for a little and watch the sun set?"  
  
"What ever you want darling…" He slowed his brown horse and got down tying it to a nearby tree. Then he walked over to Hermione's horse and helped her off and did the same with her horse. Hermione sat down on the grass. Her pregnancy hadn't began to show yet, but she was wearing baggy-ish dark blue jeans. She had a flimsy white top on that was oversized. Hermione slid down the hill so her body was slanted, head straight back. Draco finished with the horses and laid down next to her. He had on jeans and a black top. His hair had grown out a little and he had stopped gelling it, he no longer had to worry about looking professional all the time. Hermione rolled her head to the left and watched him for a second…  
  
"Draco, do you ever worry about weather or not we should be having a baby?" She had self consciously put her hands on her stomach. Draco rolled on to his right side. He looked at her for a long moment, searching for a sign.  
  
"What do you mean by 'the wrong reasons'?" He was trying to see where she stood with it.  
  
"Well, It seems as though this was a bit… rushed…? I mean, I love the fetus and all, and I love you to… but I don't know…" Draco was a bit worried. Hermione had turned and was looking at the pink and orange striped sky as she spoke. "It's just… my parents think… we should…. Get… you know…. Married. There very strict about the children out of wedlock thing." Draco was confused; did she want his to propose? He didn't really know… He wasn't really a commitment guy. He never had aspired to marriage. He and Hermione had never even scratched the subject. They hadn't known each other that long to think about it.  
  
"How do you feel about it?" There, a safe question…  
  
"Well," she was still gazing at the sky as Draco was glancing nervously at her eyes ever few seconds. "I don't know… I mean… maybe… I don't know if it's really, what I want. Don't you want to marry me??" Draco was panic stricken. Yes, he loved her, but marriage… Umm… not his glass of christal. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes…  
  
"My darling I have always believed it is most unwise for people in love to marry. And in that case I love you far too much." Hermione just smiled at him. She loved how she could test his love with loco questions. She loved the smooth daring of the answer, Very old Hollywood. She rolled on top for him, filled with passion. More then ever before…  
  
"Do you know why in love you?" She asked looking into his eyes. They were so blue she could swim in them. "I love your devilish," she kissed him, "Sexy," another kiss, "perfect," another kiss, "responses" another long drawn out kiss, their tongues lingered on each others. "To all my questions…" HE gave in to another long drawn out kiss, the passion building with each second. Draco could feel the grass prickling his back.  
  
Hermione ran her hands all over his body and slowly moved her way down to his belt buckle. Draco propped him self up on his elbows. He had to admit, they had said no sex during the pregnancy, but the sexual aspect of the relationship had never been so passionate. They would find little ways to satisfy each other without intercourse. It was always fun to hid in a remote location in the Château and try to make each other cum harder the before.  
  
Hermione finished with the belt buckle and sprang his cock from its restraints. She looked at it admiringly. She slowly and lovingly took half of it into her mouth. She was looking at his face through the corner of her eyes. Draco was smothered in passion. Hermione would take it into her mouth and slowly, painstakingly, suck on it lightly. Then she'd lick the head like a lollypop. Soon, just as the sun was setting Draco came and Hermione Swallowed. They laid there for a little bit longer and then road back to the House.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three months after that Hermione was 5 months pregnant. She and Draco were sitting in the Lavish Library. Hermione was lying down on the green couch and Draco was sitting with his head on Hermione's stomach, talking baby talk to it. Hermione was reading a Pregnancy book.  
  
"Alright," She started, "I'm 5 months pregnant now. Hair is beginning to grow on your baby's head and lanugo, a soft fine hair, covers his or her shoulders, back, and temples. This hair protects your baby and is usually shed at the end of the baby's first week of life. Your baby's skin is covered with a whitish coating called vernix caseosa. This "cheesy" substance, thought to protect baby's skin from long exposure to the amniotic fluid, is shed just before birth. You may begin to feel your baby move, since he or she is developing muscles and exercising them. This first movement is called quickening. By the end of the fifth month, your baby is about 10 inches long and weighs from 1/2 to 1 pound." She smiled proudly.  
  
"It going to have blonde hair!!!" Draco announced happily. Hermione frowned,  
  
"Why cant it have brown hair… my hair is brown, naturally at least!"  
  
"Are you kidding my darling… this is a Malfoy baby… its hair will be blonde and its eyes are going to be blue." He helped her off the couch. Just then a huge Owl flew in the window. It dropped a note:  
  
"Hermione,  
  
HEYYYY! ITS ROSE!!!!! Remember ME??? Corse ya do! ("I thought I told you to fire her!" Draco exclaimed, "I couldn't." responded Hermione nonchalantly.) "WELLLL, Everyone is buzzing about you because of the stalker incident! You're an E! True Hollywood Story!!! And You were on the cover of US weekly 3 times!!! I added quotes about the experience for YOU!!!! Well, This nice guy from Paramount sent me this script and he wanted me to give it to you to read. They think you'd be great for HOLLYWOOD! I said you'd think about it!!! But, read the script and tell me what you think! It's called SIREN OF THE SHENANDOAH. Here's the summary… "In 1861, seventeen-year-old Belle Boyd shoots and kills a Union soldier attempting to molest her mother. Before the age of twenty-one, Belle is imprisoned twice, charged with spying for the Confederacy. Her courage is never more evident then at the Battle of Front Royal, Virginia where, risking her life, Belle runs through muddy streams and woods to inform Stonewall Jackson of a Union trap. Charged with aiding and abetting the enemy, Belle is taken to prison where she continues to defy Union authority. Set free during a prisoner exchange, Belle continues her spying activities and is aided by her lover, a Union colonel. He is captured by the Union and imprisoned on the charge of treason. He serves his sentence in the same cell once occupied by Belle. Does Belle help him? Does her courage and bravery extend across the Atlantic ocean?"  
  
I think Id be really good! HOPE YOU CONSIDER IT!!!  
  
XOXO –Rose"  
  
Draco was the first to speak "Do you want to do it… It seems like a healthy thing to do"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said suddenly getting excited.. "Let me read it"  
  
"After dinner darling"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SCENE!  
  
Hope ya liked it…  
  
XOXO  
  
lilp 


	12. Child Birth

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback. here is the NEXT chapter!!  
  
I don't own it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JUST ANOTHER DAY  
  
The Next few months passed in a blur for Hermione and Draco. Hermione had accepted her film offer and was ready for motherhood. Everything was ready for the birth.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Labor started on May 5th at sun rise. Hermione stayed in bed and Draco frantically called for the midwife.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione's bedroom was a huge sweeping room overlooking the creek below. The ceilings were a good 14 feet above the giant bed where she lay, in labor. The walls had traditional Turn of the century wall coverings. Hermione was studying a spot on the wall where a fly sat as Draco silently entered the room.  
  
"I called for the mid wife," He said, sounding as Sauvé as ever, "I expect she'll be here shortly." Hermione turned to him as he walked over with a damp cloth for her forehead. "She said you were strong and she didn't seem too concerned." Hermione raised her eyebrow as Draco started to wipe her fore head.  
  
"Stupid bitch. Doesn't she know who I am??" Draco chuckled silently.  
  
"There is nothing I will miss more from this Pregnancy more then your ability to act like Scarlett O'Hara" He chuckled a little as she gave him a cynical look.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and a little squat looking women entered saying a million things at the same time.  
  
"OK darling'," she half muttered in her high pitched voice. "When did this start??"  
  
"At Day Brake" Hermione answered annoyed at the women's lateness.  
  
"Al rightly now, lets see, yes, FATHER!!! WHERES THE FATHER??? AH here he is!!!" She pointed at Draco who was hiding in the corner, "YOU! OUT, sit in the hall and twiddle your thumbs for a bit, yes. alright."  
  
Draco silently left. as he was closing the door he could hear the women say. "Let's do this birth!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat in the hall with his ear to the door, listening to the love of his life delivering the child they had created together. It was a thrill to think that in a little bit he would be a father. HIM! Who would have thought it?? Not him, that's for sure.  
  
At noon the birth was still going on, Draco stilled poised at the door. Winkles, the house elf, slowly approached him from behind.  
  
"Sir, your lunch is ready, are you going to eat it sir??" Draco was listening intently, it sounded like Hermione was having a contraction.  
  
"Nah Winkles, I wanna be here when it happens."  
  
"Sir, that may be a little, birthing a baby is tough hard work, poor Hermione will be tired out by the time that child is born." Draco took his attention off the door for a second.  
  
"I know Winkles, but it's worth it.  
  
"What ever Master wants" Winkles trotted off and Draco turned back to the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By ten O' clock that evening there was still no sound of a child coming out of the room. Winkles had just returned again. Draco was slumped against the door still listening. He had a 5 O clock shadow on his face.  
  
"No word yet sir?" Winkles asked hesitantly from behind him.  
  
"No, but I'm not hungry. I'm sure it won't be soon now. It can't be" Draco said with little hope actually in his voice.  
  
"Do you want Winkles to bring master a pillow so he can properly rest??"  
  
"Sure winkles"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't long before Winkles returned with the blanket and a glass of warm milk for Draco. And after that it wasn't long before Draco drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco was rudely awakened at 4 am by the door he was laying against started moving.  
  
The mid wife had exited. She turned to him with a saddened look on her face. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"I did everything." She couldn't bring herself to look at Draco who looked as though he had been punched in the face.  
  
"Hermione's. she's. not." Draco couldn't even find words his grief was so over whelming. The mid wife started to cry.  
  
"No she's fine. it's just." She handed him a little pouch of blankets she'd been holding and started to sob more. "Hermione doesn't know yet. I thought it best to tell her after she was rested and in sound mind." She started to walk down the hall crying.  
  
Draco looked at the blankets. Inside was a little baby, not breathing, not crying. Dead.  
  
Draco held his dead child to his chest and slumped against the wall in tears.  
  
~~~~~  
  
END!!!  
  
O GOD! It killed me to write that. I'm gonna cry.  
  
A/N: I'm on vacay next week for a week and a half, so don't expect an update for a bit.  
  
XOXO  
  
lilp 


	13. The weeks after

A/N: I'm back and will be posting. I know you are all depressed about what happened last chapter, but this is an epic saga and there are still many ups and some downs to come. I hope you like this chapter. I was having some trouble on how to approach it. I hope you all like it.  
  
~~  
  
Just another Day  
  
~~  
  
Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.  
  
~Buddha~  
  
~~  
  
Several months had pasted sense the lowest low in Draco and Hermione's relationship. It had been hard. Draco locked himself in a room with his new born daughter. Hermione refused to eat. But eventually, they were able to cope with the disappointment and try to move on.  
  
Five months later Hermione was preparing to go to California to shoot her movie "Siren of Shenandoah".  
  
No one was aware of the terrible situation she had been forced to deal with for the past months. And Hermione went to California hiding her private anguish.  
  
Draco had to get back to the ministry. There was starting to be some underground buzz about another overthrow of the ministry. He didn't appear to be to nervous about it, because he was going to see Hermione on the set of her movie a few weeks later.  
  
In the meantime, Hermione started to pack and prepare for her re emergence into the real world. She read in the library and rode horses at sunset and sunrise.  
  
However, things weren't all hunkey dory. Hermione had lost her apatite ad refused to come out of her room after the death. Draco went to his old bedroom with his dead daughter and stayed there. He refused food and didn't see Hermione for five days when Winkles the house elf convinced him that they needed to bury the child and that "Mizz Hermione" needed to see him.  
  
Draco finally relented and saw Hermione. They feel into each others arms and both cried. They cried with all there hearts for the child they lost.  
  
The next day a small burial was held. It was attended by Hermione, Draco, and the house elves.  
  
The months past were over though and Hermione was trying hard to look to the future for comfort. She started to memorize her lines and Draco started to through himself into his work.  
  
Leaving the Château was bittersweet. They were entering a world that they had been separated from for months, and =had no idea of the Joys and sorrows that lay ahead.  
  
~~  
  
A/N:  
  
This makes me want to throw up. so I guess its fluffy enough. Sorry about the delay. another chappie will be up soon! 


End file.
